


A Rough Beginning

by Euphydeli



Series: No sex till Prom [1]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Debo de dejar de tomar café, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tom has 25 and Chris 19, hahaha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tres mese habían pasado desde que conoció al chico rubio, tres meses evitándolo por el simple hecho de que le había parecido el chico más terco y orgulloso del mundo y muy mal educado, y sobre todo, pésimo. Ahora estaba pensando en él y en la forma en que su nombre salía de su boca, de seos perfectos labios.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Debo de dejar de tomar café, porque me obliga a quedarme despierta toda la madrugada, escribiendo babosadas.  
> Es la típica relación del maestro/estudiante, lo único que ya cuando lo tenia escrito, me di cuenta de que el final es como el de un manga que adoro (yaoi, obvio) y pues, quien quita y sea parte de una seria en un futuro no muy lejano.
> 
> Todo error que este en el OS es mío y lo lamento. También, lamento (laverdadnomucho) que sea ASÍ de largo, pero ajam...
> 
> También: Lastimosamente, ninguno de los perfectos seres presentados aquí son de mi propiedad (todavía) y le pertenecen a... al mundo.

-Así que tu eres el Nuevo maestro- los ojos azules estaban mirándolo intensamente, mandando por todo su cuerpo la sensación de incomodidad. No dijo nada, más bien trató de no hacerle caso, pero una mano lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a ver al chico.-¿eres tu el nuevo profesor?- el chico levantó una ceja, molesto aparentemente y el otro tembló ante el gesto.

-S… sí, soy el pro… profesor Hiddleston-  el chico frente a él tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de un azul muy particular y era demasiado guapo, algo en el no era tan normal para alguien de solo 17 años, aunque lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al profesor fue que “en estos días, todo es posible”. El agarre del chico desapareció y quedó solo como un fantasma en su muñeca, dejando sus dedos marcados en ella, el profesor solo bufo y miró al chico frente a él… ya no estaba.

La incomodidad de ese extraño encuentro lo acompaño hasta su apartamento, donde no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos azules del chiquillo eso, y eso le molestaba mucho, aun más de que el chico lo tomara por la fuerza y le faltara el respeto de esa manera… de todas formas, Hiddleston era el profesor y el chico rubio era el estudiante, tenía que respetarlo. Hiddleston sacó de su bolso los típicos papeles de un maestro y comenzó a revisar su guion de clases, mirando una y otra vez las letras que ya había visto antes que no necesitaba ver más, porque era tan _dedicado_ que ya hasta se podía de memoria todo lo que haría en el año escolar y eso era molesto, según una parte de su mente.

Se duchó y luego miró un poco de tv, hasta que al fin, el sueño lo invadió y quedó tendido en el sofá de la sala, con el tv encendido mientras soñaba con su pasado… con ese horrible y extraño pasado que hasta el día de hoy lo perturbaba de sobremanera.

 

No era nada extraño lo que pasaba todos los días en el colegio, era tan normal y monótono que pues cuando había algo nuevo rápidamente era opacado por lo aburrido de la vida en la pequeña ciudad, pero este día había sido particularmente _vivido_. No solo por el hecho de que ya estaba en su último año de colegio, ni porque al fin se había librado de la Magda la chica rara que lo molestaba todo el tiempo, ni porque se había ido de la ciudad su único amor y el único hombre que le había interesado lo suficiente como para poder pedirle una cita, no. Cuando el hombre alto y delgado había entrado en el salón, con su aura de confianza y de buen hombre, su día había comenzado a brillar y eso le perturbaba bastante. El nuevo maestro tenía unos ojos bastante extraños… ¿Qué color es ese? Dios bendito, no había un color exacto para describirlos y su rostro… tenía el rostro más perfecto que podía haber en toda la aburrida ciudad y eso le agradaba, oh y claro, su perfecto y redondo trasero, que sobresalía por sus pantalones hechos a la medida.

Scarlet y Robert habían hablado del nuevo maestro como si fuera algo natural, diciendo lo bien que se veía y lo hermoso que era en general, y claro, es que era obvio, lo perfecto que era su acento británico, ¿a quien no le gustaba un hombre como él y con ese acento? El miedo que llenó la mente del chico rubio era el simple hecho de que el tema del “profesor Hiddleston” fuera enterrado por culpa del aburrido vivir de la gente como lo habían sido muchas otras cosas, un claro ejemplo, _el mismo_.

Aquella noche el rubio no pudo dormir lo que siempre dormía, aunque siempre era poco, pero dormía. Esa vez no, no podía y no quería, no se permitiría dormir, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien porque no quería hacer lo de siempre, hasta que Morfeo se apiadó de él y lo hizo dormir.

 

 

Para la gran sorpresa del rubio y hasta de todo su grupo, el tema del nuevo profesor no había sido enterrado como lo esperaban, al contrario, hasta era tema de conversación entre los estudiantes y maestros de otras escuelas y otros colegios, dándoles cierta especie de orgullo a los del colegio del Rubio. Ya había pasado tres meses.

-Me parece extraño que esto sea tan sonado- Robert estaba comiendo una manzana mientras miraba como chicas de otro colegio hablaban maravillas del “hombre británico del colegio Asg”.  Ya habían terminado clases y el grupo andaba paseando en el centro de la ciudad por mero gusto.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene él?- Scarlet miró al rubio con sorpresa, ganando una risa de parte de Robert.

-¿Qué tiene?- la chica sonrió y dio un pequeño salto para ponerse frente a su amigo –Mejor dicho, ¿Qué no tiene?- volvió a sonreír y tomó al rubio por el brazo, acercándose a él. –Es inglés, obvio que tiene que ser sonado, aparte es un excelente profesor y por supuesto…- ladeó su cabeza- muy guapo- Robert volvió a reír.- oh y algo bastante importante…-

-¿Qué? ¿Es rico acaso?- la chica rió abiertamente. Ambos chicos conocían muy bien a la rubia como para encontrar extraño ese comportamiento.

-Sí, más que tu, Robert- el chico de cejas pobladas la miró confundido y pareció que la chica lo entendido. –Lo sé, ¿qué hace enseñando entonces? Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, el solo responde lo de siempre…-

-Me agrada enseñar…- otra voz interrumpió a la chica, quien saltó un poco al sentir la mano de Evans en su cintura. –Me parece algo bastante extraño- La chica lo abrazó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Imposible de que sea más rico que yo y trabaje- todos lo miraron tranquilamente, como si ya fuera habitual en el comportamiento de Robert.

-Christopher, ¿vendrás el sábado a la fiesta en el bar?- Evans estaba abrazando a su novia mientras recibía unos besos en su cuello. Chris lo miró.

-Obvio, claro que voy- sonrió y se acercó a la pareja –pero por favor, consíganse un cuarto- Scarlet le golpeó fuertemente el brazo y comenzó a caminar algo molesta, pero sabían que se le pasaría en cuestión de minutos. Evans solo sonrió después de guiñar un ojo y la siguió.

-Esos dos ya se cocieron- Chris rió ante el comentario de Robert, quien comenzó a caminar hasta una tienda de conveniencia.

 

-No me parece sabio que quieras ir a un lugar como ese- el profesor Hiddleston estaba sentado en su cama mientras miraba a su hermana modelar ciertos vestidos provocadores.

-Vamos, Thomas-sonrió y se le acercó bastante, dejando solo pocos centímetros entre sus rostro. Tom no hizo nada. –Eres tan aburrido- el sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz a su hermana.

-Lo que tu digas Emma, pero por favor evita los desordenes- la chica sonrió pícaramente, era obvio que su hermano la acompañaría, _tenía_ que cuidar de ella después de todo.

-Vamos Tom, veras que te gustará y aparte- ronroneo la chica – aumentara su popularidad en este ciudad tan aburrida- esas últimas palabras la había dicho con molestia, como si le supieran amargas y así era. La hermanita de Tom era bien conocida por hacer desordenes, por aprovechar de todas maneras la fortuna de su familia al igual que si fama, era lo contrarió a sus otros hermanos.

Era sábado y la ciudad parecía tener un ambiente más _festivo y relajado_ , algo que le pareció muy bien a Tom, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera algo de todo el tiempo, después de todo, solo llevaba viviendo ahí tres semanas.

Cuando llegaron al bar con más fama y más gente de la ciudad, los dejaron entrar instantáneamente, solo necesitaron el nombre de la chica para poder entrar. Todos los miraban, era un pareja “perfecta”. El era delgado, guapo –bastante guapo—y ella era igual que él de atractiva, más delgada y muy atrevida. Los recibieron el area VIP del bar y comenzó la fiesta por parte de Emma, quien de inmediato encontró a un chico con quien bailar y tomar, aunque Tom sabía que lo descartaría de inmediato porque se vestía muy mal. Dicho y hecho.

 

-¿Por qué nos obligas a venir aquí?- Chris gritó para poder ser oído. La música del bar no le permitía hablar claramente, así que gritaban para poder decir las cosas. El bar era un solo desorden, había mujeres bailando por todas partes, hombres meneándose en contra de los cuerpos de esas mujeres, otros simplemente tomaban algo en la barra y había grupos – como ellos—que estaba sentados en un cubículo, esperando o simplemente hablando. Robert sonrió.

-Vamos, Christopher, ¡diviértete!- Evans sonrió ante eso y se levantó, tomando a su novia de la mano para invitarla a bailar, así que ambos se mezclaron entre la masa de sudor y carne que había en la pista. El concepto de sus amigos de “divertirse” no era el mismo que Chris tenía. El rubio no era aburrido, pero simplemente prefería el cine a un bar, una cena a un bar, un juego de básquetbol a un bar… _es que en un bar pasa de todo._ -Oh mira, ahí está Miranda- el chico de cabello oscuro sonrió y se tomó de un solo sorbo su bebida, dejando el vasito de plástico rodar por la mesa, mientras él caminaba hacia la muchedumbre en el bar. Chris había quedado solo y sin ni una bebida, no tenía más que atreverse a llegar hasta la barra y así lo hizo.

 

-Oh, perdón- Tom había sentido como su espalda era humedecida por el liquido de alguien más, y aunque sabía muy bien que no había sido su cumpla –o a lo mejor sí – se había disculpado con el…

-No, fui yo- era el chico raro de aquel día, _Christopher_.

-Christopher- arqueó una ceja, mirando directo a los ojos del menor. _Dios ayude a estos dos._

-Profesor…- ¿por qué no se pudo encontrar al maldito señor popular en un lugar distinto? Esto era imposible, ya bastante tenía con oír de él todo el tiempo que salía a las calles, como para encontrarlo en el único lugar que disponía para divertirse. Una parte racional de la  cabeza de Chris lo hizo reaccionar. El hombre delante de él no era su profesor en ese momento, era el tipo al que había bañado con su bebida.

-Bueno creo que debo ir al baño…- ¿era eso timidez en la voz del profesor? Chris no lo supo, pero decidió asentir, mientras miraba como el hombre de ojos extraños caminaba hacia el baño. Un impulso lo obligó a seguirlo.

 

-Puedo saber que haces en un bar y con…- olió su camiseta- licor de cereza y arándano?- el profesor estaba sin camiseta, y su torso era igual de perfecto, músculos marcados, pero no como los de Chris, eran sutiles, atractivos por ser delicados. -¿y bien?- oh, era enserio que quería una respuesta.

-Soy mayor de edad- no era mentira, Chris tenía unos hermoso diecinueve años, se había retrasado un año debido a un problema médico que tuvo a los nueve. Tom pareció no creerle. –Bien… mira- Chris sacó su billetera y luego su identificación y en efecto, tenía 19 años bien cumplidos. Tom sonrió y siguió sacando la mancha de su camiseta nueva. –Pero usted…- ese tono era obvio para Tom.

-Sí, ya sé- sonrió mientras miraba a Chris por el gran espejo del baño, esperando a que dijera algo.- ¿Qué hace aquí alguien como yo? Simple, la loca que estaba bailando en la barra es mi hermana menor- sonrió y su mirada se conectó con la de Chris.

Fue breve, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran esa cosa pesaba en sus estómagos y sintieran como el aire se les escapaba del cuerpo, dejándolos vacíos, muertos. Ambos lo sabía, pero lo negarían lo suficiente.

-Oh, ella…- Chris miró el piso, sintiéndose nervioso y abrumado, sintiendo como la presencia de su profesor le ponía la piel de gallina. Tom asintió y dejo escapar un sonido de “si”.

-Creo que…- miró la camiseta. Era una perdida, la marca era buena y estaba nueva, aparte Emma lo asesinaría después porque había sido su regalo por haber empezado un nuevo año en un lugar distinto.-Esta arruinada- en profesor de volvió a poner la camiseta, sintiendo como se pegaba a su espalda, definiendo el musculo de ahí atrás, tentando a Chris.

-Lo siento tanto…- el chico miró de nuevo al piso, no sabía que decir. –Profes…-

-No, Chris, aquí soy Tom- sonrió y sabia que se arrepentiría de eso algún día, de dejar que su estudiante le llamara por su nombre, pero ese momento se sentía bien, porque quería oír su nombre en esa boca. _¿Qué?_

-Tom…- _joder_. Ambos sabían que estaba jodidos y que lamentarían todo lo que se les venía después de esto, ambos lo sabían y ambos querían afrontar las consecuencias, pero no todavía. -¿Qué edad tienes, Tom?- eso fue más un ronroneo que una pregunta, pero Tom fingió bien que no lo había notado.

-veinticinco- sonrió mientras se acercaba a Chris y lo miraba, para después dejarlo solo en el baño, pensando y confundido.

 

 

-¿Dónde están las píldoras?- Emma estaba tirada en la cama de su hermano, con una almohada en su cabeza y sus lentes de sol puestos. Tom solo reía alegremente a l ver a su pequeña hermana.- Y tú, ¿de qué carajos te ríes?- estaba molesta por la resaca y todo lo demás le parecía estúpido.

-De ti- fue directo, nada de sensibilidad con su hermanita. La jovencita se quejó un rato mientras Tom salía de la habitación, tenía un examen que preparar y… _Ah, esto esté bastante mal._ No estaba mal que sus alumnos le llamaran por su nombre y no por su apellido o por el típico “profesor” pero lo que había sentido la noche anterior en el baño de ese bar, había sido distinto, había sido algo que no había experimentado con ningún estudiante. Era algo _nuevo_.

Trató de preparar el examen lo más decente que pudo, aunque lo que salió varias veces fue algo completamente fácil y poco digno de un profesor como él. Sí, tenía pocos años siendo maestro, pero en esos años siempre se había caracterizado por ser _difícil_ y eso era lo que les agradaba a los colegios, más no a los alumnos, pero ni modo.

Tres mese habían pasado desde que conoció al chico rubio, tres meses evitándolo por el simple hecho de que le había parecido el chico más terco y orgulloso del mundo y muy mal educado, y sobre todo, pésimo. Ahora estaba pensando en él y en la forma en que su nombre salía de su boca, de seos perfectos labios.

-Llevas sentado en ese escritorio tres horas- la chica se había dignado en aparecer en la sala-comedor, aun con sus lentes de sol puestos. -¿Qué te pasa?- Tom miró la pantalla de su laptop y luego a su hermana menor.

-Nada…-

-¿Thomas?- la diferencia de edad era solo de un año y ella conocía más de “problemas amorosos” que Tom, así que siempre recurría a ella.- ¿qué sucede?- la chica se acomodo en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa y miró directo a su hermano, quitándose los lentes de sol.

-Es que…- miró sus manos inertes sobre el teclado de la computadora, pensando en Chris, en lo sucio que se sentía por pensar en su alumno.

-¿Es alguien del colegio?- la preocupación era evidente, bastante evidente.

-es…- meneó de lado a lado la cabeza, buscando un modo de decir las cosas.

-¿es un estudiante?- los ojos de se abrieron de par en par, dejándole claro a su hermana que ese era el problema y que de hecho, necesitaba ayuda y urgente. Ella sonrió. -¿Cómo es él?- Tom la miró sorprendido.

-Está mal- ella meneó la cabeza.

-No, no lo está si se hace bien…- él la volvió a mirar pero esta vez con molestia.

-Podría ser un menor de edad y me dices que está bien si me hace bien…- ella se carcajeo.

-Thomas, eres lo suficientemente listo como para no caer por un menor de edad- sonrió y miró a su hermano. –dime como es, ¿es guapo?- el asintió. -¿Qué más?- la chica se acomodó una vez en la silla y miró a los ojos de su hermano, llenos de culpa y una bizarra alegría.

-Es rubio, alto como yo…- sonrió- tiene un buen cuerpo y …-

-y te gusta mucho- la chica sonrió alegremente. Era tan distinto, ella llevaba las cosas tan a la ligera, mientras que él se moría por no cometer errores tan grandes y los pequeños que cometía los enmendaba de una forma u otra.

-no me gustaba… hasta ayer- ella se sorprendió y formo una “oh” con su boca.

-Cuenta, niño, cuenta- le cerró la laptop a su hermano, para que no se distrajera y comenzara el cuento. Después de que Tom terminó de decir lo poco que había pasado, y lo mal que se había comportado ante _su estudiante_ la chica lo miró segura.- Entonces…-

-¿entonces qué, Emma?- era impacienta en vez de su calmado hermano.

-No queda más que hacer cosas entre ustedes- Tom la mataría en ese momento, pero sabía que tenía que ver hasta dónde irían las cosas con el chico ese.-No es menor de edad, ya es todo un hombrecito- sonrió- y por como lo describes esta buenote, hermano- levantó las cejas varias veces. –Si pruebas y te dejas llevar, todo estará bien y si las cosas salen _muy_ bien, para después de que se gradué este año, pueden seguir-

-O soy demasiado estúpido para oírte o de verdad quiero que esto sea como tú lo dices- La chica sonrió victoriosa.

 

 

-¡Christopher!- los ojos de Chris enfocaron a Scarlet frente  a él, quien estaba muy molesta aparentemente.

-¿qué?-

-¿Qué demonios de pasa? Estas todo pendejo desde el sábado y…- Chris se había levantado y había entrado al colegio de nuevo- ¿para donde va ahora?- Evans y Robert solo se encogieron de hombros y miraron al zombi de su amigo atravesar la entrada del colegio otra vez.

-Déjalo, nos dirá después- sonrió y miró a los chicos- creo que es tiempo de ir por algo de comer al centro, ¿se apuntan?- ambos duraron –Yo invito- la pareja sonrió y se subieron al auto de Robert. Ni Evans ni Scarlet tenían dinero en esos momento, así que no dejarían pasar la agradable invitación de su amigo, y de todas formas, era viernes de nuevo.

-¿profesor Hiddleston?- la cabeza de Chris se asomó por la puerta del salón del profesor, quien lo miró a través de sus lentes sin marco.

-¿sí, Christopher?- había pasado una semana desde lo que pasó en el baño del bar y ninguno había tenía el valor de hablarse, ni en las clases donde se suponía y tenían que hablar por mera costumbre.

-Mmm…- entró al salón y cerró con lave la puerta, sin que su maestro lo notara, _¿verdad?_

-Dime, ¿sucede algo con mis materias?- el chico negó con la cabeza, oyendo la evidente preocupación de su maestro.- ¿es con algo más entonces?- lo había planea meticulosamente toda la semana, aunque sabía muy bien que al final o las cosas se le salían de las manos o no llegaban al punto justo como para actuar como se debían. Chris asintió. Tom no sabía qué hacer, se sentía bobo. -¿me quieres decir?- Chris levantó la vista y miró directo a los orbes grisáceos de su maestro, que estaba sentado con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Sí, _Tom_ , tengo un problema- lo había llamado por su nombre, sabía que se arrepentiría de haberle dicho aquello en el baño. Tom se puso nervioso, bastante.

\- ¿me… me dirás?-  no sabía que decir, que hacer, simplemente miraba como Chris se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y quedaba a poquísimos centímetros de sus labios.

-Sí, Tom, el problema es…- Tom sintió como el aliento de Chris le golpeaba los labios y luego, de un momento  otro su aliento estaba golpeando sobre su oído. – Que **necesito** y **quiero** _follarte-_ fue como si electricidad atravesara el cuerpo de Tom, golpeando fuertemente su miembro y toda su espina, dejándolo inmóvil ante las palabras de Chris.

Chris lo tomó por la barbilla y lo posicionó para poder darle un beso, decidido, lleno del deseo peligroso de un niño por probar algo completamente nuevo. Cuando se separaron, Tom dejaba escapar pequeños sonidos de satisfacción que ni el mismo sabía que sentía, así como trataba de recuperar su aliento.

-Joven… Hems….-

-No, nadie me parara ahora- sonrió mientras caminaba el corto espacio para poder arrodillarse frente a su profesor.- ¿Qué sucede si yo hago esto?- era como su un niño pequeño jugara con un juguete. Chris tenía su mano sobre el miembro dormido de Tom, masajeando un poco para comenzar a enviar mensajes por todo su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos, que a ambos les parecieron una eternidad, Chris sintió como el miembro de su profesor golpeaba la tela del ajustado pantalón, pidiendo liberación.

-Jove…

-¿Te molesta que haga esto?- el menor volvió a masajear por encima de la tela, recibiendo un gemido doloroso por parte del mayor. -¿Te molesta?- esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos, masajeando suavemente, mientras Tom, con un poco de temor, negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué un hombre tan recto como tu…- se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Tom – utiliza ropa tan provocativa?- lo tomó de un brazo para ponerlo de pie y luego sentarse él en la silla de Tom.- ¿Por qué?- se sentó con las piernas abiertas, dejando ver el bulto de su erección. Tom se sonrojó aun más al imaginar lo bien que sería si… Chris comenzó a bajar lentamente el zipper de su pantalón, para después deshacerse de ellos y quedar solo en la camiseta azul y en los bóxers ajustados, que marcaban ese hermoso y tonificado trasero.

-Chri…- Chris lo miró complacido y se abrió más mientras Tom seguía mirando su entrepierna, deseoso.

- _Thomas-_ Tom miró los labios de Chris y luego sus ojos – quiero que te desnudes para mí-  sonrió lascivamente – y bailes…- miró a Tom de arriba abajo, orgulloso de ver como había puesto a su nuevo profesor. – lentamente… _Thomas-_  el chico era una especie de fetichista o algo, eso era lo que sentía Tom, pero en ese momento no le importaba…

-Alguien…- miró la puerta del salón, con esperanza de algo. El rubio sonrió ante el gesto de Tom.

-No, nadie nos vera- se toqueteo su miembro a través de la tela y miró a Tom- es el area de arte y literatura, nadie viene aquí después del toque- sonrió otra vez, sin despegar los ojos de su profesor.- dije que bailaras y te desnudaras- Tom lo miró sorprendido, pero muy alagado por algún motivo. Nunca había bailado mientras se desnudaba, de hecho, nunca se había desnudado de esa manera ante alguien por lo que no sabía qué hacer.

Comenzó con su corbata, algo nervioso mientras miraba como Chris jugaba con su miembro, masajeándolo sobre la tela, lentamente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de lado a lada, marcando un ritmo lento, quitándose la corbata al fin, para abrir los botones de la camiseta y dejar al descubierto su hermoso y elegante cuello, luego siguieron los botones de toda la camiseta y cuando se la iba a quitar…- No, déjatela- era una orden que cumpliría, así que comenzó con el cinturón, luego con su pantalón hasta quedar solo en su bóxer ajustado y la camiseta azulada abierta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Chris estaba extasiado.

-¿Habías estado con alguien más?- pregunto tentativamente, pero Tom no respondía -¡Responde!- Tom lo miró y sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos ¿por qué lloraba? Chris solo le había gritado, no tenia que llorar.

-Yo…-

-¿Cuántos hombres…- tomó a Tom por la cintura y lo acercó a él, para poder besar su abdomen- han tocado este bonito trasero?- lo apretó fuertemente, mientras besaba el vientre de Tom.

-Yo…- Chris mordió uno de los huesos de sus caderas, haciéndolo gritar un poco debido a l dolor, pero después dejo escapar un hermoso gemido por el placer que dejaba la húmeda boca de Chris en ese punto, succionando para dejar un hermosa marca color rojo, que tarde o temprano se pondría morada.

-Vamos, dime- dijo mientras dejaba otra marca en su ingle, marcándolo aun más. Tom no dijo nada, solo sentía como la boca de Chris dejaba patrones en su piel, así que tomó el cabello rubio del chico y lo estrujó suavemente. -¿Dos?- apretó aun más fuerte el trasero de Tom, separando las nalgas un poco - ¿cuatro?- Tom tembló cuando sintió la punto del dedo de Chris justo en su entrada.-¿seis?- introdujo violentamente el dedo, causando que Tom casi cayera al suelo, por el dolor repentino. –No parece que sean muchos… - dijo mientras movía su dedo y posicionaba otro, solo para ser introducido momentos después, a lo que Tom gimió un poco.

Chris había hecho que se apoyara sobre sus hombros y abriera más las piernas, mientras su una de sus manos le daba atención al miembro y con la otra a la entrada de Tom, quien comenzaba a gemir de placer por los dedos del menor. –No respondiste- sonrió mientras embestía aun más fuerte con sus dedos, rozando cada vez más seguido el punto de Tom -¿Cuántos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis? O será que ¿diez?- Tom se arqueo sobre Chris cuando sintió un tercer dedo, embistiéndolo aun más fuerte, mientras recibía atención en su miembro también.

-Se…- no podía decir nada, solamente gemía y trataba de respirar.

-¿Perdón? No te oigo, cariño- Chris lo tomó por la cadera y lo acercó más a su piel, embistiendo más, sintiendo como Tom ya estaba listo de la nada todo se detuvo, dejando a Tom un poco vació, confundido. -¿Cuántos?- lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó sobre su regazo, no sin antes liberarse de su ropa interior por completo así como la de Tom.

-Seis…- logro decir y miró como los ojos de Chris se volvían más oscuros, tenebrosos de cierta forma. Con el lubricante – que Tom no tenía idea de donde había salido- terminó de preparar su miembro, para después posicionar a Tom y a su miembro. Tom tenía miedo, había pasado bastante tiempo, _mucho_ tiempo desde que había sido tomado y la forma que presentía en que sería tomado iba a ser algo dolorosa. De la nada, el aire se le escapó y no podía respirar. Chris lo había penetrado sin decirle nada, sin advertirle y el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo no tenía comparación. Se sentía más grande lo que se veía, y sabía que era grande, solo que más…

Tom estaba sentado sobre Chris, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor y estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se comenzaba a sentir, obviamente sintiendo el dolorcito ese por la intrusión, pero Chris había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para esperar a que se acostumbrara. Chris comenzó a embestir al pobre profesor, que solamente dejaba escapar gemidos y cosas incoherentes, sintiendo como su estreches era abusada de cierta forma, pero se sentía tan bien, condenadamente bien.

-Chris…. Yo… yo…- no podía decir nada, no funcionaba correctamente, simplemente no podía decir nada, simplemente sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por olas y olas de placer y excitación, con cierto toque de morbo.

Chris se puso de pie, tomando el trasero de Tom y obligándolo a asegurarse con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para ponerlo de espalda sobre el escritorio, de donde cayeron varias cosas y muchos papeles, que obviamente Chris ayudaría a levantar más tarde. Las embestidas eran más profundas en esta posición y _oh_ , maldita la hora en que dejo que esto pasara, porque sabia que no se saciaría después de esto y…

-Ch… yo… Chris…- estaba a punto de colapsar del placer, la nueva posición había ayudado bastante a que el rubio llegara hasta la próstata de Tom, golpeándola seguidamente y de pronto…-¡CHRIS!- sus vista se volvió blanca y su semilla salió dispara de su miembro, golpeando el vientre de Chris, quien solo sonrió lascivamente, pero el todavía no acababa… no.

Soltó a Tom de las caderas y salió de él para poder voltearlo y dejarlo con su abdomen en el escritorio, su perfecto trasero al aire, con sus piernas separas, esperando a ser embestido y así fue, las embestidas de Chris eran más fuertes y más profundas…

-¿ellos… acaso… ellos…- se acercó al oído del cansado Tom, quien sentía como el deseo lo llenaba aun más…- acaso te fo… follaban así?-  lo había dicho muy claro, era como si estuviera probando terreno y Tom se estremeció aun más por lo caliente del respirar de Chris, por las palabras tan duras que habían salido de él. -¿mm?-

Tom tenia agarrado el borde del escritorio buscando soporte, mientras oía como la carne chocaba contra la carne y como el “squish” del miembro de Chris embistiendo llenaba todo el salón. Todo se detuvo de pronto. –Dime… ¿acaso ellos te follaban así?- la voz era amenazadora justo sobre el oído de Tom, y estaba seguro que si no se hubiera venido antes, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

-N… no…- eso era lo que necesitaba el joven Chris para continuar, lento pero seguro. Después de un momento así, Tom sentía que era un castigo y no quería rogar pero… -Por favor, Chris- con una de sus manos atrajo el rostro de Chris hasta el suyo y lo beso apasionadamente, suciamente, rogándole mientras movia sus caderas de lado a lado, frotándose contra el menor, rogándole como una puta barata…

-Eso es…- dijo Chris después de separarse de Tom…- eso es, ruega- esta era una nueva parte tanto en Chris como en Tom. El menor nunca había tratado a nadie de esta forma, por lo que estaba estupefacto con el hecho de que el plan de tratar mal al profesor hubiera funcionado, de hecho si las cosas continuaban bien, utilizaría este método una que otra vez, pero no siempre, obviamente, si las cosas funcionaran. Y Tom, pues Tom estaba igual de estupefacto por encontrar esto algo realmente excitante y divertido. Ninguno de los hombres que lo habían tenia habían hecho algo como esto, siempre lo trataban como a un princesa y ahora que alguien al fin lo hacia le gustaba, le encantaba y si todo salía como esperaba, pediría, sutilmente obviamente, que este método fuera utilizado.

Las embestidas ahora llevaban un ritmo un poco más lento, sincronizado y Tom estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo, sintiendo como sus caderas iban en perfecta armonía con las embestidas de Chris, quien decía su nombre y lo besaba en la espalada, marcándolo. –Chris…- no quería rogar- más… más rápido- Chris no dijo no y aceleró las embestidas, sintiendo como llegaba a su clímax al igual que Tom.

-¡CHRIS!-

-¡TOM!-

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Tom en la mano de Chris, derramando su semillas entre los dedos del más joven, mientras este explotaba y dejaba marcado de por vida a Tom, porque había sido el primero en no utilizar condón. De eso se enteró más adelante.

 

-No debemos hacer eso otra vez- Tom estaba terminando de arreglarse la corbata, mientras Chris terminaba de poner las cosas en el escritorio.

-¿por qué?- lo miró con ojos de perrito -¿No te gustó?- Tom lo miró sorprendido, para después sonreír levemente en su silla, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por el dolor que tenía en su trasero.

-Hagamos algo- dijo contento y miró a Chris, que estaba sobre sus rodillas y con el rostro sobre el otro lado del escritorio, mirándolo directamente.- No habrá sexo hasta la graduación- Chris no lo podía creer, no podía.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Tom rió ante eso.

-Porque, joven Hemsworth, usted es un estudiante de un promedio medio y las distracciones no son buenas- le acarició los cabellos suavemente, - y aparte, la gente comenzaría a hablar si nos ven mucho tiempo juntos- Chris sintió, pero era imposible que esperara hasta junio para poder tocar a Tom del mismo modo.

-¿Te podre besar?- Tom sonrió y asintió, así que Chris se inclinó sobre el escritorio y besó suavemente a Tom.- Aunque no creo que aguante tanto tiempo…- lo besó de nuevo –no te quejes si busco a alg…-

-No te atreverías- sonrió después de pegarle fuertemente en el pecho. Chris tenía razón, no lo haría.

-Solo besos y…- imitó como si chupara algo, Tom solo se sonrojó.

-Si te portas bien, nada más- ante lo dicho, Tom recibió un beso más húmedo que los anteriores, seguro de que sería el año más extraño y hermoso que tendría en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias! Mil gracias por leer y saben que los kudos ayudan(; <3  
> Oh y sí, lamento(nomucho) que fuera tan largo.


End file.
